


revelation thirteen

by smolstiel



Series: Boyking!Sam Drabbles [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Antichrist Sam Winchester, Azazel's Special Children (Supernatural), Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Gen, Hell, Post-Episode: s02e21 All Hell Breaks Loose, hell is a liminal space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolstiel/pseuds/smolstiel
Summary: Sam’s back tingles where the knife isn’t. He reaches around and prods at his spine.“Yeah, it’s weird,” says Andy. “To wake up and not be dead.”
Series: Boyking!Sam Drabbles [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1135400
Kudos: 37
Collections: BoyKingSam discord server prompt-fight fills





	revelation thirteen

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: After Sam dies at Cold Oak he wakes up in Hell. With the help of some of the other “Azazel’s kids” he resurrects himself (and them) and together they take down Azazel and Sam takes the throne. Your choice which of the psychic kids (if any) stay on Azazel’s side. 
> 
> Written for the Boyking Bitches again!

Sam’s back tingles where the knife isn’t. He reaches around and prods at his spine. 

“Yeah, it’s weird,” says Andy. “To wake up and not be dead.” 

Andy’s not the only other one here, either. There’s Lily, blonde hair in her face and nose intentionally buried in a magazine. Max, he looks less than thrilled to see him, but there aren’t any knives at least. The TV is on, and Ava appears engrossed in some houseflipping show. There’s others too — he vaguely recognizes the kid Gordon killed in cold blood and Andy’s serial murderer brother. There’s a handful of others he’s never met. 

“What is this place?” Sam asks. 

Andy shrugs. “What’s it look like?” 

It looks like a waiting room. The kind at the doctor’s, or the dentist’s. The kind that leave you sort of itchy with uncomfortable anticipation. “What are we waiting for?”

“I dunno. Some say the winner’s gonna claim their throne, but you were the last one. You’d think Jake would be here by now. He’s the winner, right?” Somehow Andy doesn’t seem particularly concerned about it. He actually settles into one of the godawful red-and-orange chairs and reaches for a Game Informer. 

“Maybe.” Something doesn’t quite feel right to Sam. This feels less like an afterlife and more like a cage. He wants to pace, to claw the walls, to gnaw on the bars until he’s out, he’s free.

Andy looks at him then, really looks at him. “Oh. Oh shit, wait.” 

Max and Ansem exchange glances. Lily slowly lowers her magazine. Even Ava finally notices all the silence and turns to see what everyone’s staring at. She lets out a little giggle. “Oh damn, really? It was you all this time?” 

Sam doesn’t understand. “What’s me? What’s going on?” 

Lily quietly stands to her feet, begins to approach. “It is you. You have to feel it.” Her face is turned upwards towards him, flower opening to the sun. She’s smiling. 

They’re all smiling, even Ava, who Sam would have thought would be constrained to a childish pout at best. “C’mon, Sam. Listen. Can’t you hear Hell calling to you?” 

“No.” He backs away. “No, this isn’t what I wanted.” 

“I want it,” Ansem says firmly. “We all want it. We’ve been waiting, and we’re not waiting any longer.”

“You’re him, Sam,” says Lily. So earnest, eyes full of hope. Sam never thought he’d see her like this. She lays a hand on his arm, and he flinches even though he knows it won’t hurt him. “The Beast. The name is on your head.” 

“I have what?” He tries to be gentle with her, but she won’t let go. “I said no.” The wrongness feels worse and worse. Sam’s ears are ringing with the affirmations of his followers. He doesn’t want them. He’s not ready. 

“Dean,” he gasps out, and then he’s sitting up on a dirty mattress, breathing heavy. 

He’s alone. 

…

It’s two years and two weeks later when Sam’s in the waiting room again, Ruby flanking his side. 

“Sorry to make you wait,” he says. “I’m ready now.” 

They’re still smiling. 

...

 _And I stood upon the sand of the sea, and saw a beast rise up out of the sea, having seven heads and ten horns, and upon his horns ten crowns, and upon his heads the name of blasphemy. And the beast which I saw was like unto a leopard, and his feet were as the feet of a bear, and his mouth as the mouth of a lion: and the dragon gave him his power, and his seat, and great authority. **And I saw one of his heads as it were wounded to death; and his deadly wound was healed: and all the world wondered after the beast.** And they worshipped the dragon which gave power unto the beast: and they worshipped the beast, saying, Who is like unto the beast? who is able to make war with him?_   
Revelation 13:1-4 KJV


End file.
